matsuri festival
by funky-love
Summary: desde pequeños , nagumo y suzuno , ya sentían algo más que amistad el uno por el otro ... solo necesitan un empujón para estar juntos ;D


MATSURI FESTIVAL ( one-shot )

pov : haruya

todo esto es por tu culpa Haruya ! si no hubieses cogido el pez ...  
no es cierto , a demás se perfectamente donde estamos – dije dándome aires de grandeza ante la personita que había cambiado mi vida y que ahora se enconraba atemorizado agarrándose a mi camiseta .  
Esto está muy oscuro – dijo aferrándose más a mí  
ya lo se . Tu solo , sugetate fuerte .

Todo estaba muy oscuro y no se oía ningún ruido . Sin saber como , Suzuno y yo nos habíamos perdido en medio del bosque la noche del festival , la noche en la que por fin mi vida tendría sentido y la noche en la que todo comenzaría para nosotros .  
Días antes , Hiroto y Mido se encontraban en mi cuarto cuchicheaban como las marujas sobre la noche " mágica " del festival y de lo bien que se lo iban a pasar observando como me pudría de envidia viendo como un chico que no era yo hacía manitas con el amor de mi vida . Pero si Suzuno era feliz jugando y pasando el día con ese tal afuro , día si y día también … me bastaba .  
Midorikawa siempre me decía que estaba paranoico y que eran imaginaciones mías , pero yo veía malas intenciones en la mirada de ese tonto que parecía una chica.  
Hiroto en cambio me daba la razón , cada estupidez que pasaba por mi me mente sobre el tema , ese maldito que se supone que es mi amigo hacía que me lo tomara en serio .  
Pero volviendo al caso , como decía : mis " amigos " parecían disfrutar con mi sufrimiento , al parecer mi cara de agonía es divertida . Todos pensaban que nunca conseguiría si quiera acercarme al chico más ideal del cole mas no importaba , yo sabía que eso nunca podría ser así …

pov : suzuno

por fín estaba solo con haruya , nunca me habría imaginado que el plan de afuro-san funcionaría .  
Que en que consistía su plan ? Pues …

pov : haruya

haruya , blabalblablablablablab suzuno … blablablablalaballablablabl ….  
pero hiroto si blablablablablalablablablabl ablabla suzuno y afuro blablablablablabla.  
Aham – asentí sin ánimo .  
Nagumo no estas escuchando !? - me gritaron al unísono en el oído  
Que sí ! que me olvidéis !  
vamos que si el plan funciona serás un haruya feliz .  
Que no funcionará ! y además yo no me pongo kimono !  
owwww con lo lindo que tienes que estar .  
Mira , como me parece que no te has enterado de nada te lo repetiré :  
quedamos con tu princesa y afuro en el templo , nos las apañamos para dejaros en uno de los puestos de pececitos y de ahí en adelante te las apañas tú .  
...- no me pareció tan mala idea después de todo.

Pov : suzuno

Según afuro , el plan era " deslumbrar " a haru-kun con un yukata y perdernos nosotros solos entre la multitud … una persona como el nuca se quedaría solo con migo .  
Pov : haruya

Enfuruñado y cruzado de brazos miraba mi reloj … mido y hiroto llegaban tarde y lo peor era que estaba en la entrada del templo solo con mi kimono puesto víctima de las miradas y los grititos que soltaban las chicas que pasaban por delante de mí :

OWW mira que monada !  
Que lindo con ese kimono !  
Me lo llevaría a casa !  
Estas solo cosa bonita !

PESADASSSS ! parecían tontas .Cuando pasaron de largo aquellas chillonas , unas continuas risas resonaban detrás de mí .

si jajajajaj hermosura …  
kiyama maldito ..  
lo sentimos pero es que estas muy gracioso , pareces un samurai – dijo afuro intentando contener la risa .

Malditos , no quería ni mirar a la cara a fuusuke , seguro que se estaría partiendo de risa de mi …  
Reuní valor y de reojo le iré . Dios , no podría haber nada mejor en el mundo , llevaba un yukata blanco con destellos rojos y muy ajustadito , que se me caía medio litro de baba al suelo .  
Pasaba el rato , y no parecía que nadie estuviera por la labor de dejarme a solas con mi amado , se veía que hiroto se estaba marcando un favor con eso del plan y por eso se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de alejarme con el chico que mareaba mi mundo y mi cabeza a algún puesto lejos de esa pandilla de inútiles que yo llamaba amigos … y Afuro.

Pvo: suzuno

para ser sincero , me aburría mucho lo de quedar con gente que ni siquiera conocía en un lugar público con gente al rededor gritando , poniendo la mirada en mi vestimenta y en … Haruya . El era la única razón por la que tragaba eso , solo quería cogerle de la mano e irme lejos con el , por lo que me extrañó que lo hiciera el .  
Antes de que se pudiera percatar de mi mirada el se acercó rápidamente , me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó a una de las paradas de pesca que habían al principio del festival .

oye haruya , no levo dinero para pagar una partida …  
No importa , ¿ quieres un pez de estos ?  
No se me da bien , sería tirar el dinero  
si quieres yo te enseño – me cogió de la mano y colocó en ella una pequeña red , después se colocó detrás de mí colocando su barbilla en mi hombro y sujetando mi otra muñeca .  
Ha-haruya-san – susurré sonrojado pero sin cambiar mi habitual expresión.  
Mira , cuando el pez pase por encima de la red solo tienes que mover la muñeca así … ¿ ves ? Ya tienes uno – el brusco movimiento hizo que girara la cara para no mojarme , gracias a ese acto reflejo pude sentir por primera vez los labios de haruya sobre mi piel . Y , aunque solo fuera en la mejilla y aunque tu no te dieras cuenta de lo sucedido , yo la cuento como nuestro primer beso .  
Es triste , pero por entonces nunca pude acercarme tanto a el . Y ahora cuando pienso en lo que estamos pasando , me alegro de dejarme convencer por afuro de ir a ese festival …  
gracias terumi

Pvo : haruya

Se me hacía muy difícil reprimir mis sentimientos hacia ti , y más aun actuar con normalidad cuando te tenía cerca . No sabía como , pero quería que vieras lo que podía hacer por ti y hacértelo saber de alguna forma menos estúpida que la de conseguir un triste pez de colores que nadaba libremente en una amplia pecera para ser retenido en una diminuta bolsa de plástico y acabar de nuevo en el agua de un riachuelo cercano al templo.  
Suzuno parecía contento con el regalo , pero fue el quien me pidió suplicante que le devolviéramos al agua , no podía resistirme a su mirada por lo que nos adentramos en el bosque para dejar en libertad al pecicito . Conmovido por tu mirada azul y pura , de nuevo intenté impresionarte haciéndote creer que conocía como la palma de mi mano aquel sombrío lugar .

todo esto es por tu culpa Haruya ! si no hubieses cogido el pez ...  
no es cierto , a demás se perfectamente donde estamos – dije dándome aires de grandeza ante la personita que había cambiado mi vida y que ahora se enconraba atemorizado agarrándose a mi camiseta .  
Esto está muy oscuro – dijo aferrándose más a mí  
ya lo se . Tu solo , sugetate fuerte .  
Volveremos a casa ?  
Claro que si bobo , confía en mi  
… snfff – estaba asustado , sabía que era mentira todo y seguro que en aquel momento el sabía que no soy más que un fanfarrón inútil que solo sabe hacer el payaso . ¿Como una persona firme , culta y tierna como el pudo enamorarse de alguien como yo ?  
El sentimiento de culpa no se desvanecía y mi inquietud por protegerlo no cesaba , en aquellas circunstancias mi máxima prioridad era el porque mi vida carecía de sentido si mi meta en la vida no era el …

con los últimos segundos de coherencia y de seriedad que quedaban en mi subconsciente , decidí hacerlo , hacerlo de una vez por todas y declarante tan detalladamente como pudiera cada sentimiento que se apoderaba de mí cada vez que me mirabas . En cambio la estupidez y , básicamente mi ser , decidieron reemplazarlo por un beso que te hiciera saber todo aquello en tan solo unos segundos .  
Antes de que rompieras a llorar en mi espalda presa del miedo , te acerqué todo lo que pude a mi , te cogí de la muñeca y posé mis labios sobre los tuyos tan tiernamente como pude .

suzuno fuusuke , se que tu y yo a penas nos conocemos pero … TE AMO … con todas mis fuerzas

hu...-mientras mi alma se quebraba viendo como tu mirada se alejaba de mí , cerré los ojos para reprimir el dolor , cuando noté como tus suaves manos pasaban por mi nuca y también como tu aliento se refugiaba en mi antes de pronunciar :  
yo también te amo haruya …

Bueno, fin ! ya era hora se me hizo un poco largo pero aunque no quede reflejado en la historia afuro , mido y hiroto estaban detrás de unos arbustos espiando a la parejita como se daban su primer beso . Que mala gente verdad ?


End file.
